Meeting with the Matchmaker/Chaos by a cricket/Mickey felt sorry for Mulan
Here is how Mulan meets the Matchmaker in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. After the song, the Matchmaker opened the doors to check for her next inspection. The Matchmaker: "Fa Mulan." Fa Mulan: Present. The Matchmaker: Speaking without permission. Fa Mulan: Oops. (as they go inside) Grandma Fa: (to Fa Li) Who spit in her bean curd? Goofy: Gwarsh, I sure hope Mulan will make a perfect future bride. Then, the Matchmaker closed the doors. Inside the house, she started examine Mulan's looks. The Matchmaker: Huh. Hmm. Mmm. Too skinny. Hmph! Not good for bearing sons. Just then, Cri-Kee hops out of his cage, Mulan frantically tries to put him back in. The Matchmaker: Recite the Final Admonition. Fa Mulan: Mmm-hmm-hmm. (with muffled chirping as she pulls out a paper fan and spits Crickee out) The Matchmaker: Well? Fa Mulan: Fulfill your duties, calmly and... (glances down at the crib notes written on her arm, which are smeared slightly) respectfully. Um, reflect before you snack... Act! This shall bring you honor and glory. Then, she fans herself, the matchmaker grabs the fan and searches it for cheat notes. Finding none, she grabs Mulan by the arm (where the notes are!) and pulls her toward a table. The writing comes off in her hand. The Matchmaker: Hmm. This way. Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity... (rubs her hand over her mouth, and the ink rubs off with a squeak) ...and refinement. You must also be poised. With Mulan staring at the Matchmaker, pours the tea but misses the cup, then regains her composure and quickly fills the teacup. Suddenly, she notices Cri-Kee relaxing happily in the tea. The Matchmaker takes the teacup. Fa Mulan: Um, pardon me. The Matchmaker: And silent! (sniffs) Ahhh. Fa Mulan: Could I just take that back? One moment. (grabs for the cup) But the Matchmaker fights for the teacup, and they both fall back, the tea spilling all over the Matchmaker, Cri-Kee hops down her dress. The Matchmaker: Why, you clumsy... Whoo Whoo! Aaah! Whoo! Aaah! As the fire started sizzling, she trips over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, the bottom of her dress smoking. Mulan desperately fans the burned spot, and it bursts into flames, the matchmaker runs around shrieking. Later outside, Mickey and the gang could her what's going on inside. Grandma Fa: (to Fa Li) I think it's going well, don't you? Unfortunately, the matchmaker runs outside, shrieking. The Matchmaker: Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! Mulan throws tea over her, putting out the fire. Embarrassed, she hands the teapot to the Matchmaker and quickly walks toward her mother and grandmother, and Cri-Kee went back into his cage. The Matchmaker: (panting furiously) You are a disgrace! (destroyed the teapot) You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor! With Mulan acting guilty in front of the villagers, Mickey felt sorry for her. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, that must've been a rough morning for her. Scrooge McDuck: Aye, and to think she would do anything to bring honor to her family. So, they had to walk Mulan home along with her mother and grandmother. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225